ANGEL
by Demonsion
Summary: 5 years after the landing of Axiom, Captain McCrea decides to create a robot to translate between Axiom and English, and it will be placed in Wall-E's and Eve's care. First fanfic ever from me! Please support :D Rated T for safety
1. ANGEL

Hi everyone! Uh, this is my first fanfiction so be nice kay?

Wall-E: "Yoo-hoo."

EVE: "Demonsion... Don't own us! Hehe!"

ANGE-L: "Demonsion owns me though! He's the best author I've ever seen!"

Me: "Ah that's nothing... On with the story! I don't own any characters that is owned by any company here. I own ANGE-L and perhaps only ANGE-L for months to come."

* * *

Chapter 1: ANGE-L

The dim red eye just stood out in the captain's deck. Just too much. Captain McCrea just could not help but think back to the time when there was just too much miscommunication, partly because of the cold-heartedness in robots and partly because of the mutually unintelligible code of Axiom.

"It must not happen again," mused the captain out loud. He announced through the Axiom speakers to get Eve on deck.

"EVE Probe 001 on deck." Eve appeared, doing her usual, formal salute.

It has only been 5 years, but 5 years long of finding back roots of humankind is tiring and physically stressing, and the captain looked very much thinner and even quite muscular. Eve was wondering about the captain's sudden physique build-up when…

"Send these plans to the Engineering workshop. They should know what to do." The captain ordered.

"Aye, aye." Eve saluted, making her way out.

"Eve, wait!" The captain shouted.

Eve turned around, the thumbdrive still in her hand. She waited for further instructions as the captain turned the computer on.

Finally, after nearly eternity, the screen of the computer showed a model of a robot that matches the plans Eve was holding. It had blue led eyes in the shape of a pair of binoculars, two speakers on each side of its head, an audio recording and playback device on its chest. And hidden behind it an all-purpose stasis chamber and a scanner at the top most of its torso. Its hands were attached to its body frame, while the head levitates like Eve. Its basic form of movement looked like it was limited to a gyroscopic locomotion sphere at its bottom, although it was truly capable of flight. Eve looked at the representation again, and instantly held a liking to this robot.

The captain coughed as Eve stood (levitated, rather) at attention. "You and Wall-E have been a great contribution to humanity. To thank you for what you two have done for us, this robot you have here, its plans drawn out already to be engineered, will be your… Uh… child, I guess."

Eve let out a little "ooh". She did not know what a child should mean to a robot, although she usually would see Mary and John looking after some "little humans".

"Her directive is to analyze any form of audio communication and to translate it to either Axiom or English. She will be installed with both languages primarily and acquire more languages to decode after scanning some samples. You and Wall-E are to guide her, clear?"

Eve took a formal salute before going towards the Engineering lab. Wow… a robot to actually take care of… What can happen…

The door swished open as Eve saw Wall-E staring at the wall just opposite the mechanics in the Engineering lab. Apparently he was simply told by the captain to wait at the lab itself.

"Eevah!" Wall-E exclaimed.

"New robot... Ours..."

Wall-E looked on at the thumbdrive as it was slotted into the system. The mechanics went to work at once, the arms moving in synchronization, producing and fitting parts of the robot together. Wall-E edged towards Eve, who looked on fascinatingly at the whole scene. Wall-E enveloped his hand around Eve's. Eve looked at Wall-E. It has been just over a week since they met, and they were already so much in love. Eve giggled as she told Wall-E about the details of their new daughter.

"Directive... Sound..."

"Dirrecctiive..."

"Name... ANGE-L..."

"Aaan-geel..."

"ANGE-L..."

"Aeen-gaal..."

"ANGE-L. ANGE-L. ANGE-L."

"Aeen-gel..."

Eve giggled again. This reminded her about the first time they actually talked with each other. Wall-E's inability to properly enunciate almost everything made him even cuter to Eve. And they were going to share this robot, someone whom they both will treasure. As Wall-E looked at Eve, Eve nuzzled against Wall-E's optics and gave him a spark kiss, rendering Wall-E dazed for a few moments. Eve laughed at this. He was just too cute.


	2. Directive

Wall-E: "Whoa!"

Angel: "Yea, I know. Are you nuts Demonsion? If you publish two chapters within 2 hours the readers would want another chapter within 2 hours as well!"

Demonsion: "Whatever, I do what I want, okay? And where's Eve?"

Angel: "M-O just came and... asked her out and she agreed..."

Wall-E: "Rrrrr..."

Demonsion: "Uh, calm down Wall-E, it won't be much. As always I don't own you, or M-O, or Eve, or Auto. But I still do own ANGE-L, right?"

Angel: "Yea, yea... whatever... By the way my name means "Audio-communication Networks Global Evaluator - Leading class", okay? On to the story!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Directive

A.D. 2820

Captain McCrea sat in his new office, the centre of the new colony. The colony was shaped in a ring, the inner ring belonging to residences and farms, the outer ring belonging to the robot docks. The captain, using little bits of leftover cement, pasted the last and the current portrait of he himself on the wall above his desk. And done! The captain admired his work of printing his predecessors' portraits and pasting them on the wall: the perfect start to the colony's history, although it really did begin with McCrea himself, or rather, Wall-E. McCrea sighed, and looked out of the window with binoculars that Wall-E had given to him.

On the outer ring of the colony…

Angel was scanning around the truck, with Wall-E guiding her from behind, making sure his precious would not destroy any of his treasures. Eve went about in the truck, tidying up the treasures Wall-E had, and repairing the hole that she blasted through when she was fixing Wall-E. At this point she stared at the hole. The desperation…She shook her head at how desperate she was then. Such fear of being lonely… Like how Wall-E should have felt for seven centuries… But she realized, she was lonely before too. It was only that her directive blinded her from that fact. Now as she looked at Angel… She saw a young robot picking up a music player. Wall-E examined it. It looked similar to the player in he played "Hello, Dolly!" with, only it had a slimmer design.

The young robot clicked the "play" button (Wall-E realized he had the same button as well). The screen instantly flickered on, with music coming out of it.

"A-N-G-E-L… A-N-G-E-L…"

Eve now approached the father-daughter duo. She heard music, but she could not understand it, as her vocabulary in English was still limited. She can only hear her daughter's name being spelled out a few times. It was rather nice, though not as romantic as "It Only Takes A Moment" from "Hello, Dolly!", the song had a addicting rhythm to it…

When the song ended, everyone was silent. The song, though unintelligible to both Wall-E and Eve, it sounded like there was much emotion in it. Unexplainable, illogical, yes, but still, it was nice.

Then, Angel suddenly spoke, translating the whole song into Axiom beeps and tones. "… If I can be your Angel… Your Angel… Your Angel… I'll protect you from the pain, the pain oh…" And she proceeded on to hum the tune through her speakers.

Eve was stunned. So this was Angel's directives: to translate any audio message into an intelligible language. Although Wall-E's inability to enunciate everything was cute, Angel's ability to translate about anything was wonderful: music to the ears in fact. Eve led the young Angel to watch "Hello! Dolly!" as the young Angel interpreted every part of the show. Wall-E came up behind the mother-daughter duo, and the whole family watched a millennium old movie, under the twinkling stars of the night.

Angel, being only a week old, just beeped as the information came into its processor. She only knew that Wall-E and Eve were her guiders, and that she had a directive. This, was only the beginning…


	3. Roaming

Angel: "Hey guys! Uh, yea, papa is waiting at the truck's front door waiting for Eve and Mo to come back, so in the meantime I'm the only one like, available."

Demonsion: "What can Eve and Mo be doing anyway?"

Angel: "I am really not sure, I wouldn't dare to ask either. And you are really fast on this chapter I see, barely a day and it's up already!"

Demonsion: "Hmm... Oh well, thanks to bob-e to be the first to review my story! I'm really grateful for that. And yea, I don't own Wall-E and any characters in the story, "ANGEL" by Natasha Bedingfield (if you haven't realised, was in the previous chapter) and a few elements that I may copy from other Wall-E fanfics in the future."

Angel: "Tsk... So much that you actually copy eh? Anyway, here's the next chapter!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Roaming

A.D. 2815

A thin and muscular captain emerged from the depths of Axiom. His physique was well built; even more built than Captain Reardon. Captain McCrea straightened his cap as he surveyed the growing colony. The land near the Axiom was clear of garbage already; thanks to the ten units of Wall-A's that the Engineering lab has created for this mass clean up. The solar panels of the Axiom have proved the ship utility to be a sufficient power source for the colony. And now in the Engineering lab a carbon converter was being created; four units in fact, just to counter the air pollution that Earth was facing. Things were looking so much better. It took nearly a millennium, but it was looking better.

Angel darted across the field, Wall-E could only watch from afar, he knew that plants were precious, and he could not afford to tread on it. However Eve saw that the whole family should be together, and she carried Wall-E (who immediately cubed up) and soared into the sky with Angel. The trio danced across the field, doing loops and spins as when as they liked it. The feeling of dancing was wonderful: A first time experience to Angel to fly with whom she was close to, a great experience for Eve who danced once with Wall-E, who was playing "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" on his little player. Angel recorded it, and sang it out loud in Axiom, which Eve thought was really magnificent singing from her daughter. All was peaceful, until…

"Clank!" went the arm of Wall-E.

Eve gasped and she zoomed down to examine the arm. Wall-E just looked at his dislocated part on the ground. Angel stopped singing, as her binocular-shaped LED eyes focused on the arm on the ground.

"Papa?" was all that Angel said.

***

In the Engineering lab, all was quiet. Wall-E tinkled around with his arm, examining its hinges and welded parts, while Eve typed on the Engineering input.

_"Analyze all hardware."_

Wall-E was gently placed on the table by Eve. Eve gave him a spark-kiss, which Wall-E responded with a squeeze on her hand (using his still intact arm).

_"Analysis done. Further instructions?"_

_"Can hardware be reproduced to function exactly as original?"_ went Eve's input.

_"Positive."_

_"Reproduce hardware. Is specimen needed in the process?"_ Wall-E was already tossing his defunct arm across the room to Angel, who tossed it back. Eve giggled at this sight.

_"Specimen needed for further reference. Process will take five hours."_

_"Proceed."_

Eve now hovered beside Wall-E. His parts were starting to be engineering at the table next to him. Wall-E tried reaching out for the shiny treads that were almost completed, but Eve stopped Wall-E. She had to replace this seven-century-old robot with parts that is manufactured in this century, just to prevent a "permanent deactivation" from ever occurring in the few centuries Eve planned to spend with Wall-E. As the couple shared a intimate moment with each other, Angel sneaked out of the Engineering lab and into the Axiom…


	4. Reboot

Wall-E: RRRRRR!!!!!!

Angel: Dad! Stop it! I mean, perhaps M-O didn't want to like, uh, scrub Mom's Bio-Stasis chamber on accident!

(Wall-E tries to stuff a groggy M-O into his trash compactor)

Eve: Wall-E!!!

M-O: (Sees the dirt in the trash compactor) Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...

Demonsion: Uh, guys break it up! Oh my, Wall-E stop forcing M-O into your compactor for heaven's sake! MY GOD NO!!! Oh great, Eve take over, I gotta tell the readers... STAY AWAY FROM MY MACBOOK YOU FREAK!!! Okay, I'm making this quick and snappy, I don't own Wall-E (any characters in the movie included), "Angel" by Natasha Bedingfield but I own Angel. STOP CLEANING THE SCREEN YOU BLINKING IDIOT!!!

Angel: Gee, grow up guys...

* * *

Chapter 4: Reboot

Angel roamed about the Axiom. So much history… At least seven centuries of it. It looked like humans once lived in this place, with the hover chairs that could only fit humans and certainly not suited for a mechanical frame of a robot. Angel wheeled around on her gyroscopic locomotion sphere. She was proud of her black sphere: She could disguise herself as a land-based robot or fly around as a free robot. But the Axiom was not for flying. Indeed, it looked foreboding.

She always heard many stories of the Axiom and Earth from her mother and father. On Earth, although it was choked with rubbish back then, is an interesting place with much history. On the Axiom, although it was clean with every service available to all of its passengers, was hell as the people lived a life with little meaning: A directive to merely survive.

To achieve such hygiene standards and self-sufficiency, Angel thought there surely should have been a robot controlling all that for the whole seven hundred years. Angel now imagined the robot: Its stern face overlooking the panels and buttons, keeping in check every little thing on board. She had a strong liking to someone who stuck with its directive: That attitude seemed the best in robots. After all, she had seen her parents (Who named each other their "Directive") and was determined to find her "directive" as well.

The robot knew where the controls of the whole ship would be. Most of the time the control room would be at a place where it overlooked both its course (Its directive) and purpose (A cruise). She immediately zoomed up the lift, not noticing an absence of a certain TYP-E robot, and entered the room.

It was dark and dusty. The control panels were out of use for years already. Angel explored the room. It overlooked the Lido deck, which had its swimming pools already drained out for further use. She turned around, noticing the presence of a deactivated robot.

She just stood there. Six spokes, one disc and an attractive cycloptic eye. Her sudden great joy turned into disappointment. A robot that held his directives for seven hundred years stood deactivated in front of her. She thought that perhaps the robot could not go on any further, and the captain had to take over the duties. She levitated around her idol, touching each spoke and gently touching its eye. It was at that moment that she saw the manual switch. Perhaps there was a way to revive, reboot her idol!


	5. Auto Alive

Auto: "Good day fellow readers."

Angel: "Hi, Auto... (nuzzles up to him)"

Demonsion: "Oh quit fooling around you two. Can't you really adjust to the atmosphere now? M-O's cleaning systems were disrupted by the thinner that apparently VN-GO gave to him. Other than being drunk due to quite an amount of that liquid, he accidentally..."

Angel: "Yea, I know, "touched" my mother."

Demonsion: "Decency, Angel! We're in a T rated story, so keep those rated stuff out!"

Angel: "Whatever..."

Demonsion: "Listen to me you chipped metal!"

Angel: "Make me you blob!"

(Quarrel continues)

Auto: "While they're at it, the story continues. As usual Demonsion doesn't own me, Wall-E, Eve Probe, Microbe Obliterator, any other characters from the movie, "Angel" by Natasha Bedingfield. But he does own my dear Angel."

* * *

Chapter 5: Auto Alive

The red eye suddenly blinked to life. It looked around, not noticing the Eve probe like figure on the ground. Its first reaction…

"Captain…?"

"He's around the town center."

At this remotely familiar voice, Auto turned his eye to her. He focused into her, tilting his wheel at an angle directly above the robot. His red eye scanned the robot, analyzing this new presence. The young robot giggled at this sight, as her buttons started flashing red.

"Are you Eve Probe 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5?" Auto buzzed, finally speaking after a long moment of silence in calculation.

"Neither. Though my mother is Eve Probe 1."

Auto swiveled around the young robot.

"I trust that a Wall-E unit be your father then?"

"Yea. How'd you know, smart blinky?"

Auto flinched at this word. "Blinky"… The very last insult the captain gave him. He was merely trying to follow his directive… Speaking of directive… He turned around and punched a few buttons on the control panels. Angel followed the trail, swooning over her newfound "directive".

"Universal Positioning System initialized. Status: Earth."

"No!" Came a defeated reply.

Angel sensed something was wrong. She did the best thing she could do: Ask.

"What's… wrong?"

"Directive A113… Failed…" Auto replied dejectedly.

"Can't you… Create your own directive?" Came an innocent reply.

Creating a directive… No, it was never his decision to make. He was second in command, over all the systems aboard Axiom, over all the robots on Axiom. Those who commanded him can only be the captain, or the Global CEO. But all his directives from them were lost now, A113 went defunct after touching ground, his initial directive of auto-piloting the ship was gone too. Was it really possible to create his own directive…?

"By the way… What's your name…?" The bashful Angel suddenly asked, disrupting the thoughts of the autopilot.

"Auto."

"Auto… That's a nice name…"

"What are your designated code, name and directive?"

"I am ANGE-L, short for Audio-Communication Network Global Evaluator Leading Class, and my directive… Is to translate between Axiom and English primarily."

"Angel… That is a suitable sounding name for your directive. You currently seem to be on a non-designated routine. Is there a reason?"

"No." came the short and simple reply.

Auto was about ready to tick her off: His primary function was taken away from him and he had no one to order about. However, as illogical it may seem, Auto developed a sense of liking for the robot that is now giggling madly at herself. In his mind he was confused as why would a robot develop human emotions, not just only he himself but also the entire robotic colony.

"Auto! I just remembered I have to go! My mother is replacing my father's parts today and they will be worried sick about me. See you again!" Angel departed, but she turned back around, flew up to Auto's eye and spark-kissed him before going off, humming her favorite tune from "Angel".

Auto just stood there, dazed and amazed. He never felt so alive before! He swiveled around the bridge, thinking about the spark-kiss that Angel sent to him… But he stopped in his tracks, and his mind went into an array of confusion again.

It would take a while for Auto to appreciate the spark-kiss.


	6. Regeneration

Eve: Wall-E!

Angel: Dad... Stop it!

Wall-E: Rrrrrrr... (Tries to compact Mo into a cube. Eve and Angel holds him back.)

Auto: Wall-E! (Shows taz-device, Wall-E cubes up)

Angel: Auto!!! So, have you found Demonsion?

Auto: Apparently Demonsion had to sleep, among other things. Most illogical: He should be on the seventh chapter by now.

Angel: Oh never mind him. He's always like that.

Auto: Uhuh... And... Wall-E, you take the lead this time.

Wall-E: Whoa? Uh... (Taps hands together) Me... Evah... Aaengel... Deemoonson... No... Own! Ha! Ta-da!

Angel: Yea, good job dad, good job. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Regeneration

The Captain stared at Auto. It was most distressing: seeing the very same robot he had struggled against to rebuild a colony on Earth. Auto had its back turned towards the lift, as he analyzed the colony that started to have patches of greenery, among other things. At that moment, he detected a presence (which he had not yet, as his thoughts were still on Directive A113).

"Captain…"

"Who switched you on, Auto?"

"Irrelevant, Captain."

Captain flinched at this word. Nothing was irrelevant to him, especially after the incident that happened 10 years ago on the same bridge. McCrea straightened his cap, where Auto started to notice his new features. Muscular, thin-faced… The face of Captain Reardon started appearing in Auto's memory processor, as the times flashed back…

"_Auto…"_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_It has been 5 years already. Why isn't any Eve Probe coming back positive?"_

"_Sir, calculations is that 2000 Wall-E units are not enough to clear the mess on Earth within the span of 5 years."_

"_Then… What do we do? The passengers all want to go back home."_

"_They are perfectly content on board the Axiom, Captain."_

_Captain Reardon let out a sigh, turning to face the millions of stars that appeared before him. One of these stars was a messed up planet… their home. That year was 2110._

And now as Auto faced McCrea, he felt like he was back on the first year where the ship took off and Auto was generated for the first time. He had a directive, overridden after 5 years in space… And 700 years later, the very same directive annulled. Auto could not help to feel a sense of sadness and a tinge of regret.

"Definition of irrelevance is to be deleted from your memory if possible Auto!" Your definition of irrelevance is totally nonsensical! If the plant had been irrelevant would the colony be at where it is today? No! Now who switched you on? It's an order!"

"A robot of approximately 10 years in age: ANGE-L as her code is stated."

"Hmm… Angel…"

"Sir…I have no directive anymore, do I?"

"I'm afraid so. Unless if Angel, who regenerated you, gives you a directive."

Auto's memory processor started churning again…

"_Can't you create your own directive?"_

Auto turned towards the colony. A large tree marked the center of the settlement. Auto felt useless: he had no directives anymore and his powers of control are gone. His limited mobility did not help much either.

"Captain… Can you switch me to manual? I am not required if I have not a duty to perform."

"It is not for me to decide." McCrea now walked towards the lift. "I would suggest you kindly ask Angel on that action, either that or find a directive yourself. Furthermore you will do no harm now even if you are on. Good day."

Auto was now left in the bridge. He went to a corner of the bridge to rest, and for the first time in his life… Auto felt immense sadness.


	7. Acceptance

Wall-E: "Rrr..."

Demonsion: "NOOO!!! NOT MY PHYSICS NOTES!!! I NEED THEM FOR TOMORROW'S PAPER!!! STOP CUBING IT!!!"

Angel: "You have been away for over a month already! How are you going to explain your absence to the readers?"

Demonsion: "I swear, I swear I'm really, really stressed up by studies. It is hot as hell here and it is mad as hell over there. How to... NO! NO, NOT MY CHINESE NOTES!!! I WILL FAIL IF I DON'T STUDY TONIGHT!!!"

Eve: "Fail... Who cares?"

Demonsion: "No, NO!!! EVE, DON'T SHOOT THAT PILE!!! NO, DON'T TOUCH IT!!! ARRGH!!!"

Auto: "As usual Demonsion doesn't own any of us. Except for Angel. Now, if you excuse me, I have to zap his Chemistry notes..."

* * *

Angel: Chapter 7

Acceptance

It was already 15 years since Angel's creation. The golden disc of the sun is slowly setting over the field of green. Angel sighed. It has already been a month since she last saw Auto. She felt as she knew more about Auto, she gradually started to feel more melancholic. She imagined herself being the wheel of the ship, staring into nothing but stars every night; perhaps an occasional malfunctioning of one of the ship's part. What, she wondered, could have Auto thought about in those lonely nights?

The last time she saw Auto; he was blankly staring into the afternoon sun, aimlessly jabbing at the control panel. Immediately when the lift door open he spun around, unexpectedly cordial in greeting, as he slowly, and stiffly, embraced Angel, with two of his spokes. Angel hugged Auto back in response; that too was also a meeting after a month. When she looked into Auto's only eye, she saw much loneliness, oh hateful loneliness. While the rest of the robots became detached from the ship, his mind, his programming, his power source all depended on the 700-year-old ship. No one came to visit Auto, as most still vividly remember the time when they almost could not return to Earth permanently. No one bothered returning to the ship, it now only acted as a source of power, a mere monument of the past. Even TYP-O was given new wheels to go around the colony, doing his job as a scribe. No one was on board Axiom anymore. No one, but Auto.

Angel wept. Her mechanical squeaks and hiccups closely resembled what her mother could have sounded like if she were to cry too. Presently a hand rested on her shoulder. She spun around, expecting another pile of Axiom code to be translated into English. But no, it was her mother.

"Why... Cry... Angel?" Eve asked, in such a soft tone that one could have thought it a whisper.

"Mother, have you ever felt sad for Dad when you thought about his loneliness on Earth?" Angel asked, first in English, then in Axiom when she saw her mother confused expression.

"Definitely. I could never imagine staying under such conditions for more than a week. My job used to be that I come down to Earth every year to find a plant that was surviving. Every year, for 700 years, I found nothing. I got irritated and mad, even being on Earth for one week. I hated the dirt, the yellow air, and the sandstorms that came. But Wall-E stood for seven centuries against that suffering. Alone. Of course I felt sad for him." Eve beeped in Axiom, sometimes being interrupted with an occasional squeak in her voice. Angel realized that the squeaks were similar to hers.

"Even after coming onto the Axiom, he was still some sort of an outcast." Eve continued, "Everyone, including me, had shining metallic parts. Very rarely one had foreign contaminant, even if so it was really minor. Wall-E is the total opposite of nearly every robot on Axiom." Eve beeped, and sighed.

Angel looked towards the sunset. It was beautiful. Directly behind the mother-daughter duo was the Axiom. Angel thought, Auto would be able to see this too. She wondered if anyone would want to accept Auto back into their society. Her new birthday resolution: To get everyone to accept Auto and trust him, again.


	8. The Wheel of Axiom

Demonsion: Shh... Don't let the others know I'm here. They'd kill me. I've decided that I will publish my story once per month, so as to fit into my seriously tight timetable. And here's the new... ARRGH!!!

Angel: Well, well, well, Demonsion. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???

Walle: Grr...

Demonsion: Guys, I can explain, I mean...

Auto: It is the holidays for you I realize.

Demonsion: Yes, besides that...

Angel: Well, what?

Demonsion: Let me finish yea? I don't and Pixar characters, but I do own Angel that's for sure.

Angel: I've noticed something.

Demonsion: What?

Angel: You've been leaving my father clean out of his story.

Demonsion: I'll try to fix that ASAP.

Angel: You'd better. Look behind you

Demonsion: NOOOOO!!! EVE DON'T POINT THAT THING TO ME, PLEASE, EVE, NO!!!

* * *

Angel: Chapter 8

The Wheel of Axiom

Auto looked around. This boredom is killing him. There was nothing he could do, except for swiveling around in his limited tracks on the deck and down to the captain quarters. The humming of the ship was the only thing that kept him going: Reminding him that there were still robots, something, someone and that he was not completely deserted.

However, he already was.

The panels on the ship that looked so familiar were now obsolete and blank. With a click of the switch a hole in the floor opened to let the robot descend. He surveyed his surroundings. There was bed, long dented by the previous four captains of the ship. Auto stared at the bed long enough. Almost everyday of the 700-year trip he had to get the captain up, whether it was Reardon or McCrea. He turned around. Everything that he registered that had been there was still there. But something, or someone was missing from the scene. The captain.

Auto jerked with a pang of discomfort. He felt unusual nowadays, as if he was malfunctioning, a sign of old age. But the Engineering lab sent their daily inspections; just the day before in fact, and there was no signs of him aging, or about to explode into thin air. This worried him.

Yet again Auto jerked, this time so violently that his wheel was brought parallel to the ground. What was this? He wasn't feeling all right at all. He felt a thousand and one things, but still his computer wiring rejected those feelings. He needed guidance: But who would guide him?

He spun around: Could a computer help him? Definitions are always correct, never wrong.

"Define 'feeling'" Auto inputted, using his formal, monotonous voice, however he thought his voice somewhat broke.

The computer came up with three definitions of 'feeling'.

Auto was seriously frustrated as he jerked another time. He couldn't imagine how hard this 'feeling' could get to him. Yet in his processor and new thought sprang up (at which he jerked even harder: He really got to see the Engineering lab): Angel.

His processor was still not adapting well to this new circumstance of 'feeling'. For seven centuries the definition of 'directive' had suit him well and good. However, now it was different. Auto should have gotten a new directive: To get out of the captain quarters by attaching new parts to himself at the Engineering lab. However, he knew, it was foolish (or what he thought, impractical). A directive had to be given, no questions.

As he spun back into the bridge, a new thought (or a spark of information) appeared. Could Angel be the key? He knows that Angel was a mere 15-year-old robot, too young perhaps, to be a master over someone, someone who can give directives. But Auto felt that Angel seemed important, at least to him. At this Auto jerked a little, feeling a slightly pleasing sensation. Still, Auto looked into the harsh sands of the afternoon land that stretched before him. There was no way he could get to Angel; Angel had to get to him.


	9. Wait

Demonsion: Psst. I know it's been a year already. Miss me? I'm up this late because I just watched Wall-E again and I still think it rocks! Here's the latest chapter: I promise the next one is soon. Hopefully. Geez now what's that?

Angel: You're back.

Demonsion: Oh... dang...

Angel: PA! MA! AUTO!

Demonsion: Dang! Gotta be going! As usual, all by Pixar excep- ANGEL! STOP THAT, OUCH!

* * *

Angel: Chapter 9

Wait

It has already been week. One long week, seven long days, one hundred and sixty-eight long hours, ten thousand and eighty long minutes, six hundred and four thousand and eighty hundred long seconds. Auto has been counting. Eight sandstorms, dreaded sandstorms, hated sandstorms Auto saw. His jerks grew longer and more intense each time it happened. He did not like it. He was in lonely hell.

And it was one more second to that.

Angel had more work to do nowadays. She became the new phenomenon in Colony Hope (A name that Captain McCrea created for the new colony) due to her outstanding feature of translating between Axiom and English, as well as recording music with playback. Every hour of the day she would be working as a translator for anything, from construction work communication to coffee chat sessions between the robots and humans. Her collection of songs and speeches grew, through rummaging the garbage like how her father did and discovering music players that were centuries old. However, her favorite song was still Angel.

"A-N-G-E-L…"

But there was never a song about Auto. Auto appeared only as a colloquial term for "automatic". It appeared on manuals on all robots, from TYP-E to WALL-E to M-O. It was a name for a function. And that was it.

A function.

Angel glanced at the Axiom. She had a document to finish translating before sun down, and the sunlight was already weakening.

"Tonight" Angel said.

But there were many nights. With each passing night, it was one trip to the Axiom. Every night she went to the Axiom. But she never went to the deck. Auto might have seen her, Auto might have not. In any way, Angel had a directive. And there was no second Angel.

"Tonight" Auto said.

And there were many nights. Auto had given up hope on controlling his jerks, which came far less recently. Auto had started off with a new sense, a new feeling. The sense of emptiness.

Auto started off. It was a race to beat his self. He spun around the grooves on the deck, timing each lap in nanoseconds. He tried to break his record countless times.

Zoom!

And Auto clocked a new record!

Auto jabbed on the controls. Auto spun his 6 spokes around until his vision became blurred. Auto played the videos of the directives given from the President over, editing the directives to make a comedy. Auto would act out a day of work in the Axiom, giving orders to robots that were not there and snapping at an imaginary captain named Angel.

Auto jerked.

Auto stopped to look at the setting sun. It had only been 20 days since re-activation. 15 years and 20 days since the landing of Axiom, and his de-activation. And now, Auto had no directives, but a sense of longing.

"Tonight, tonight Angel will arrive."


End file.
